Cowl of the Kitsune
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A story commissioned by Bayonet-Tiger. Reconstituted from the cells of the original Naruto, the Uzumaki Naruto of Earth-12 soon finds himself taking up the Legacy of Batman. Taking on such enemies as the Jokerz, Inque and the Royal Flush Gang using a mixture of scare tactics and Shinobi Arts. Naruto x Melanie Walker.


The Cowl of the Kitsune

0  
Naruto x Melanie Walker

0  
Story Start  
0

The cold night air blew through his hair and did little to soothe his mind. He jumped from building to building as the light of air cars shined above and the noise pollution of Gotham's night life filled his ears. He dropped down in an alleyway and dashed down the straight away. Gotham's perpetual paper litter flitted in the air as the sound of something obnoxious stung his nose.

He followed it and saw a few teenagers grafting the side of a building. He leaped over the fence, the impact of his landing startling them. They stumbled back, shocked, when I alighted. A frown marred his features. "Young ones like you still have your whole lives ahead of you. Don't contribute to the problem." The kids seemed a little intimidated for a moment and it almost looked like they'd lost their nerve, but then one leapt at me, obviously assuming that because he was far bulkier that he was easy prey.

He easily swayed to the side grabbing the boy's wrist and flipping him into some trash cans. The garbage piled out and the boy groaned. "So who's next?" the boy called out as the kids began to scatter, pulling up their sagging pants as they stumbled into the night. Yet another thing in this era that he didn't understand.

The patroller continued his trek, landing on top of a building facing the Gotham bank, gazing at it. He really wish there was some moment by the bank. Naruto launched off the edge and landed neatly on the roof of a nearby building. He climbed down the side of the building, jimmied open one of the windows, and slipped inside.

There were several thugs dressed in dark garbs with laser rifles. "Hey wh-" he gave them no time to retort. They weren't even able to react to his supersonic speed movements and he wouldn't give them a chance their laser weapons.

It didn't take long to leave a pile of knocked out bodies. He dusted himself off when the sound of police sirens reached his ears. He continued his trek landing on top of the Solomon Wayne Courthouse situated in Park Row. Below were homeless gathering around a burning oil drum, trying to stay warm as the fire threatened to burn out.

A sharp and silver breeze coursed through the air flowed into the barrel causing the fire to ignite with a blaze. He continued traveling until he arrived to one of Gotham's Natural Heritage sites. It was getting late and he was looking to catch some sleep. He maneuvered in through the room so he could go through the passage leading through the bedroom. He began walking along when suddenly the floor gave way.

Naruto flipped over and landed on all fours as he found himself enshrouded by darkness. Once he caught his breath he looked around to find himself in a cavern of some sort and he looked shocked to see weird looking objects in this cavern but he recognized some like a chair and a desk but the giant coin with two sides being the same was a little weird for him.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto muttered as he stood up and walked through the cavern when the lights flickered on causing Bats to swarm around the Cavern shocking him.

Once the bats settled down Naruto looked around to find different sort of suits behind glass one having bat like symbols and one of them had an R emblem.

"What is this?" Naruto approached the huge looking contraption in front of the chair and touched it when it lit up showing the same bat symbol that was on the suits.

"Accessing Video File X0995 Project Batman Reborn." A mechanical voice spoke up.

"Batman?" Naruto tipped his head in confusion wondering what strange machine this was. He had heard rumors of the heroes of old. Though from what he understood most of them either got old, retired, or had left the planet.

Then a perfect copy of the cavern appeared on the screen except it was cleaner showed an aged man using a cane to walk. "Hello I am Bruce Wayne but I was better known as Batman."

Despite all his time in this era Naruto still felt a bit daunted at this world's technology.

"As Batman I trained my body to peak physical perfection to bring the underworld of Gotham to its knees but over time I grew old and I realized that my time was coming to an end and I knew that the world will always need a Batman." Bruce sighed before pictures and videos of Batman fighting criminals introducing them as Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Ras Al Ghul and Bane coming out on top by always having a plan.

Now Bruce was back. "Over time I trained others to take my place. The Robins, who in time grew up and took other identities such as Nightwing, Red Robin and other identities along with Batgirl who would later took of the identity Oracle. Though time showed me they were not as committed to fighting crime as I was so I left this video as a contingency plan." He looked straight at the screen. "Whoever finds the Cave will be given the tools needed to become the new Batman."

Naruto contemplated this. "Become Batman? He more than had the tools to hold his own." he then frowned and remember just how some of the people reacted during his attempts to help. The shinobi arts were immediately looked upon as evil thanks to the various individuals who used it for their own selfish purposes and quite honestly trying to put together a secret identity seemed more of a pain then it was really worth.

"I know that it's a big burden to become Batman, but overtime it will be worth it, if you choose to accept it this computer will bring simulations to life teaching you different katas of Martial Arts and train you in every type of situation."

This wasn't his time and world. That was why he was trying so hard to find a way back to his source home. Even if returning to the world his source donor was from had progressed as far as thousand of years it was the only plan he had.

Looking down Naruto thought of his...Naruto's...past memories. There was no telling how much time had passed. What if...what if he returned to the point where another Naruto was there. Could he really do that? Could he be that selfish? Though if he stayed here he could do some good. He would be forever trapped in a shadow of a legend long dead, but this way, this way he could choose to make his own life and identity.

As he pressed the buttons a simulation popped up showing Bruce Wayne himself in his prime. "Are you ready for your training?"

Naruto nodded and prepared himself as the simulation lunged at him.


End file.
